1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a portable terminal has been known for receiving and displaying thereon electronic mail data and home page data of the Internet (data described by using HTML; Hyper Text Markup Language, and hereafter, referred to as Internet data). Here, the display of the portable terminal is narrow in its display area. Thus, it is not suitable for the indication of a large amount of electronic mail data or Internet data.
On the other hand, even in a case of an apparatus that is mounted within a house and can receive the electronic mail data and the Internet data, a display having a wide display area (15 to 17 inches) similar to a display (CRT, LCD) of a personal computer is not always necessary, from the viewpoints of a low cost and space saving.
Moreover, a printer is required in addition to the personal computer, in order to print out the electronic mail data and the Internet data received by the personal computer.
Recently, NTT DOKOMO, INC provides an on-line information service for a portable telephone referred to as an I-mode. The i-mode is the Internet connection service for a portable telephone. A portable telephone receiving the service of the i-mode can receive the Internet data. However, the content displayed on a display of the portable telephone is only a site (home page) corresponding to the i-mode. Various techniques including a table, a frame, a style sheet and Java are used in a typical home page. However, data that can be displayed (recognized) in the current I-mode service is only character data and monochrome picture data having a small size. By the way, the techniques for accessing the Internet from the portable terminal are provided by various companies, in addition to th i-mode.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 10-322509) discloses the following portable facsimile apparatus. This is provided in order to transmit and receive electronic mail data, receive Internet data and output the contents of the electronic mail data and the Internet data. So, it receives the electronic mail data from an electronic mail server by using a digital interface, stores the received data in RAM, and outputs the stored data from a printer. Also, this transfers the stored data to any connected device through a communication line by using the digital interface.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 10-65773) discloses the following Internet terminal. This has a modem to connect to a PHS (Personal Handyphone System) telephone connection terminal and/or a public telephone line built in one body, and receives an Internet signal from the PHS telephone connection terminal and/or the public telephone line, and then displays the content of a signal processed by a processor on an external television receiver through a built-in television encoder circuit, for the sake of Internet transmission and reception.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 10-307766) discloses the following database access method and manner, A gateway unit that is connected through a communication unit to a system on a center side and connected through a telephone network to a telephone network terminal is provided with: a WWW client connection unit connected to the communication unit; a PB (Private Branch) signal reception function unit connected to the telephone network for receiving an input push button signal; a voice guide generation function unit connected to the telephone network for outputting a voice guide; and an information conversation function unit for converting a PB signal into proper information that can be recognized by a database function unit, and giving to a WWW client function unit, and converting information received from the communication unit in the WWW client function unit into a proper information, and then transferring to a voice guide function unit.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 11-225371) discloses the following portable information terminal. In a case of a transmission from an electronic mail server, an electronic mail transmitter/receiver is automatically actuated. A reception of the electronic mail is started after a line is set at a call state. In a case of a transmission, a telephone number is entered to thereby specify a transmission destination by using the similar unit. If it is judged as a communication to the electronic mail server from the telephone number, the electronic mail transmitter/receiver is automatically actuated to then start the transmission of the electronic mail.
It is desirable that the data which are not suitable for an indication on a display of a portable terminal or an external terminal, in electronic mail data or Internet data received by the external terminal or the portable terminal, can be read or browsed by a simple apparatus.
Also, it is desirable that the electronic mail data or the Internet data received by a plurality of external terminals or portable terminals can be read or browsed by the simple apparatus.